Soul Link
by Bass of the Sea
Summary: This is a Story of what happened after the war. It is not about any of the known characters yet all new ones!
1. Chapter 1

By: Bass Of The Sea

Chapter 1

Slowly the eyes of the young man open until fully wide, swiftly coming to his feet he bows to the nothingness, that has surrounded him. Yawning, he walks in a circle around the cave that he inhabits, knowing each and every nook. He as very few before him is unique, being able to use vibrations to guide him through his dark environment. He than strolls over to the embers of an old fire placed at the mouth of the cave. He then slowly lowered wood upon it allowing the fire to grow. He walks back into the cave and fetches food and pots. He then starts to cook rice over the open fire and sets up a teapot besides sides it. As he cooks a ghostly hand places on his right shoulder, as this happens the boy says, "good morning master" in reply the old spirit said, "Up early today I see"? "Yes and will I be going to market today I am almost out of food?" said the boy. Yes you may yet I need to talk to you Chiyo. The boy hearing the old spirit call for him went to sit next to the alter as done time and time again yet this time It seemed different the old spirit was serious and not as fun loving as normal.

As Chiyo began to sit the spirit started talking. " There is a war coming… all the spirits can sense it they all know, yet there is confusion for Avatar Yori will start the war. It all began when your parents died in the cottage on the top of the mountain that were in. they did not die from sickness they were murdered… as I told you I knew your father he was with me at my death bed where I peacefully died. I am sorry that I never told you his name it is Ang he was the Avatar previous to Yori. Your father was killed by the earth king the same with your mother, he sent specialized recruits to go to assassinate him in his sleep he than said as an excuse that there was a terrible accident where he and his family, Katara and you fell off a cliff and met your demise. Unfortunately everyone around the world believed him and that there was no posed threat to the balance to the world and that there would be a new Avatar. And he promised that he should take care of him or her if anything happened to the parents. He was seen as a leader and a hero when he sent that navy ship to save the avatar out of that so-called blizzard in the South Pole. He then took her to the earth kingdom to be taught by him."

"But the Avatar is supposed to keep balance not break it and why are you telling me! How do I have to do with it I am only Avatar Ang's son not the Avatar himself!" said Chiyo. The spirit sighed and then said " Yet you, you are the last link! You are the only one alive in this world who has and can go into the spirit world! Lost as a child for ten years in the spirit world until I found you. Unchanged from the time you came in and the time you came out, you lived as long or maybe longer than the currant avatar yet you are younger yet how can you save the world? You are the only link to the spirit world you have gained wisdom and knowledge beyond your years! You have a soul link to the spirits!" There was a moment of silence after the spirits rapid speech. Chiyo was amazed he had never seen the spirit that serious he knew soon it was time to leave his home and somehow he would have to bring the world to the state his father left it.

Soon after his talk with the spirit he started walking to the old fishing river a mile from his cave as he passed the mouth of the cave he smelled the wonderful stench of the ocean and he watched the waves break over the sand and he spotted the fishing boat that the spirit had him mold from metal scraps of a old fire navy shipwreck he then noticed that it was a bit big for a fishing boat, his creation would be used to sail away. He than passed through the forest and into to the pasture near the village he watched farmers do there work as he passed he saw the old farmer that he worked part time for he merrily waved and watched him give a kind smirk back. At the gate of the village Chiyo paused thinking about the future road ahead and that one of these days he would have to leave the kind spirit who had nurtured him when was young. In a slight state of grief he strolled right into the village observing the town, its members and the usual hustle and bustle as it always has been. Chiyo took a stride into the stall of the usual vendor from where he on normal bases buys food, it was near Town Square and it had the best prices. The lady there was kind and always showed him the best of what she had and always threw in with his purchase a sack of rice she always was in a way a mother she would always talk with him she sometimes invited him to have tea. He purchased the usual a bag of tea and whatever her main veggies where along with a block of tofu.

He left town some time ago and he was in the forest and he saw three guys a little older than him mugging a kid around his age. This was unusual in this area and there was nobody around to help, he then went in to help he told the larger boys to stop and found them chuckling mean while dropping the kid to go after him. The first one lunged for a punch and hastily Chiyo blocked tipping him off balance allowing him to fall into the mud. The second kicked meanwhile the third took out a dagger Chiyo side stepped out of the knife blade and caught the kick and threw the boy onto the ground finding him unconscious. Yet still the last guy had his dagger out and Chiyo found to his relief the kid who he had helped had picked up a stick and struck the last mans stomach he watched in awe as the kid struck with the stick as if he was wielding a sword. He struck over and over until Chiyo said stop. Then calmly Chiyo asked what was his name and what had happened to start the fight. " My name is Tekeshi and I have been begging for money on the side of the road for two years after they took my parents away for acts of treason. Just one day they're there and the next they're not all was left was a note for why they have been taken and I asked those three for some money and they yelled stupid beggar and beat me for the fun of it they where new recruit for the army. "Who are they?" Said Chiyo. "They ah you mean King Norio and his troops," said Tekeshi. Seeing as the war has already begun he thought Tekeshi might be of some use and he asked if Tekeshi would enjoy having tea with him Tekeshi accepted.

The walk back to the cave was enjoyable having company they talked about the joyful and hilarious parts of their lives and in a way they had accepted each other as friends. As they entered the cave Tekeshi exclaimed, "I did not know you lived in a cave that's great it is roomy and amazingly comforting!" Chiyo gestured for Tekeshi to sit down and he served him some tea. "Have you ever sword fought before?' said Chiyo. With an odd look Tekeshi said, "no unfortunately I haven't." "Well the reason I am asking this is because when you swung the stick it was as if you were striking with a sword." Responded Chiyo "That's interesting I never thought of using a sword do you have any?" said Tekeshi In a humorous tone Chiyo answered," Unfortunately I do not." They broke out laughing. Chiyo Tekeshi stayed for something to eat and they enjoyed the night together.

After being stuffed they went out on the beach just to lay down everything calm and perfect. Unfortunately there was a light in the distance that caught Tekeshi eye "ummmmmm… Chiyo there seems to be a torch in the distance and it seems to be getting closer you would not think those jerks are following our trail right?" Chiyo jumped on to his feet and said "I think we have to leave it seems more than just those three guys! Why, why did they have to follow us" Chiyo kicked his thick metal boat focusing all his energy into it the two inch thick metal dented leaving Chiyo in a state of awe he then did the same thing to the other side fixing his damage. Chiyo remembering the danger closing in went to the old fire navy boat. Here he shaped metal into decent paddles with his knew found power and grabbed the sail that he made still hanging at the entrance. Quickly he got back to the boat and attached the sail to the mast with rope and he handed Tekeshi the poorly made paddles. Hastily Chiyo asked " Tekeshi would you enjoy leaving here and warning the other nations of a war?" Tekeshi exclaimed "what war?" and Chiyo yelled "would you?" Tekeshi thought and answered yes. They cranked up the anchor and went out to sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tekeshi rises slowly with discomfort sleeping on the cold metal floor of the boat he then is welcomed by a thick fog and the curved surface left him with soars and aches yet he rose to the morning. Sitting down near a fire pit was Chiyo eyes closed with a piece of metal in his hand. Tekeshi watched with interest seeing is pure concentration. A second passed and the scrap began to float above his hand and it crinkled slowly changing shape. Than Chiyo closed his hand with force and opened it to show a perfect sphere then when Chiyo opened his eyes Tekeshi said you're a metal bender! In response Chiyo said, "well I guess I am." "You are the second one alive just like master Toph…You can earth bend too right?" Said Tekeshi. Chiyo responded "No I cannot I've tried with sand that I got from the ocean floor and… well I guess I can't." Tekeshi said in some weird form of excitement the "ocean floor? How deep is it?" Chiyo said "about ten feet why?" "We are near Land!" Exclaimed Tekeshi.

The waves where gentle as Tekeshi and Chiyo anchored the boat. They where on a small island covered in small plants, these plants had star shaped berries clinging on their leaves. In the middle of the island where two mountains that where closely meshed together both a light shade of almost a blue grey. Each mountain had a cave facing on opposite sides, having two trail looking formations meeting at the bottom. The whole Island had splotches of forest giving it green tone. This sight was magnificent and both Tekeshi and Chiyo who stared at it through the mist that seemed to be thin above the island. As they sat on the beach watching the beauty Tekeshi asked about the war. After explaining Chiyo told Tekeshi that he wanted to search through the island Tekeshi responded with a shrug and replied "I'll stay right here keeping watch." The whole island was a balance from the forest with an orchestra of living sounds to the small valleys and it's howling wind. It was almost as if the island could talk.

Chiyo walked through another forest patch near the mountains, the same as the other ones; sounds of birds, crickets and lizards all in their chorus yet there were an odd sound out. A rustle coming from a bush, Chiyo walked closer and a blast of wind came at him. He was knocked on his back and caught sight of a figure running through the trees. He then caught gleam of metal wrist ware and in instant reaction he a closed his fist and shot it to the ground leaving the figure stuck and struggling free. He then saw it was a girl around his age yet might be younger. She shouted let me go please. Chiyo was intrigued a living airbender and he is looking at her. He then sat down in front of her and said "well hello." She then exclaimed a little bit softer "will you please let me go." Chiyo then exclaimed "Will you run right when you're free?" She replied, "Well you're just going to have to find out then." He let her go and right then she ran, he then repeated the process of trapping her. "Who are you?" she said a bit frightened. He replied, "I am Chiyo of the earth kingdom and you are?" "I am Akra, what are you doing around here?" "Just traveling and I stumbled upon the island when come from the earth kingdom." "Really earth nation good then I have a Question for you" "yes what is it" said Chiyo "is the war over with the fire nation?" She said in a sorrowful tone. Chiyo confused said, "Yes it's been many years since that war." Akra was mixed between anger happiness and confusion; she then sat down noticing she was free of the bracelet that entrapped her. Akra then said, "Please come see my people."

Chiyo told Akra he had a friend and if he could bring him, Akra agreed hesitantly and Chiyo ran to the shore to get Tekeshi. Tekeshi was lying in the boat sleeping until Chiyo came to wake him up. At first Tekeshi was a little dazed yet he then saw the girl with the arrow on her head and he followed. Akra led Tekeshi and Chiyo up the mountain explaining on the way the troubles the nomads where having. As they entered the Cave what they saw was astounding the air nomads carved out the rock to make a new home they stood still in amazement. Akra then called up an old man, he slowly walked over and said hello. He was a wise and kind looking monk and was softened with age. "Have you come to bring food to our starving people?" said the monk. "No but we do have information." said Chiyo the monk replied with a subtle, "Good what is it." "The war with the fire nation is over." Chiyo said "Good good we can glide over to the earth kingdom, if you know where it is" Said the monk. " That may be a problem," said Chiyo. "Why would this be?" replied the monk. Chiyo hesitated and said, "The earth kingdom wages war."

With this the face of the monk did not change yet Chiyo could see beyond that face and see through his eyes great and udder sadness had formed. The monk then said, "We will get ready to go." The monk then announced what he just had been told and added that they where leaving immediately. Chiyo saw the rush of people and saw two great furry six legged beasts walk to the entrance Akra was near so he asked her what they where. Akra then replied with sadness "They are Flying Bison; they where saved when running away from the temple yet we saved six now there only two, the last of there kind." Chiyo then rushed to the monk giving him his plan to find land and he confirmed Chiyo's boat would lead and have a airbender move the mist, the bison's would carry the sick and starving and the rest would either glide or ride in separate canoes used to get here. All they needed was a spare airbender then Chiyo thought Akra. Akra was soon enough told of the plan and seemed excited to help. Chiyo then went to find metal, he walked down the mountain and found chunks of ore lying near the base he then confined the metal out of it until he had a two square foot by two square foot and ran to his boat. He than began stretching his boat and placing in the newfound metal until finally his boat was about ten feet longer. The casing was a bit thinner yet it was now able to comfortably hold three people. He was impressed with his craftsmanship His boat seemed flawless so he called down Akra and Tekeshi. They lifted anchor and set off.

In the first our Tekeshi fell asleep leaving Akra and Chiyo to talk. At first there was an awkward silence yet then Akra spoke up. "Thank you for this opportunity." "Opportunity of what?" replied Chiyo. "The Opportunity of adventure I've been in that cave so long without friends or even family yet now I'm feeling the sea breeze and actually bending for ounce and it's all thanks to you." Akra enthusiastically said. "No family?" said Chiyo. "No my Mother died in child birth yet my father died in the retched cave." Akra explained. "That is a lot of hate for an air nomad" said Chiyo. "Many of us have lost or customs being isolated for so long yet now where out back in the world and I will embrace it!" exclaimed Akra.

A day went past and the fog cleared allowing Akra to talk a bit more. Akra and Chiyo talked for hours and sometimes Tekeshi would wake and ad his special brand of humor to things. There was a strong friendship being created and even Tekeshi started to really like Akra, even though the group did not know each other for long it was like they have been together for centuries. "Damn I'm hungry" Said Tekeshi. "Sorry we don't have anything to eat" explained Chiyo "and anyway we may come into a port soon the gliders say they see a far off island." "Yhea you can wait" exclaimed Akra. Chiyo noticed that Akra was a bit of a crazy personality for she can make up a story for anything. One day Chiyo asked her how did the air Nomads begin air bending she then said well maybe one Monk sneezed he then meditated on the thought of the sneeze and figure out how to shoot it from different parts of the body. Chiyo knew that it was a joke and started to grow fond of this comical side. These story's popped up a couple of times and Chiyo enjoyed each one.

The next day the air nomads entered a port the people all where relieved even when they found out it was a fire navy port. Seeing air nomads surprised the locals and they where well greeted. As they reached the port Chiyo asked Akra if she wanted to come with them on there Journey and surely enough Akra said yes.


End file.
